For Winners Only
by Rae Itha
Summary: Shepard and Liara decide to add some diversity to their sex life by inviting a third. Samantha Traynor, however, has a rather embarrassing need for a certain 6000 credit, mass effect field generating hygiene product in order to find release. Will the two be accommodating of her? Fill from the kinkmeme.


For Winners Only

Liara stroked water droplets from the trembling thighs of Samantha Traynor and took a deep breath. It was a small wonder that Shepard's shower was spacious enough to hold all three of them, especially with Samantha lying flat on her back. Although she and Shepard agreed that it would only happen on special occasions, allowing Traynor to join them had been an interesting, pleasurable experience so far. The human was beautiful, no doubt, although her body was vastly different from Shepard's.

Her bondmate currently knelt over Traynor's mouth, directing her with subtle pushes of her hips and moaning whenever she found the right pressure and speed. The shower water rolled over Shepard's back and arms, accentuating the curves and angles of her defined muscles. Liara felt a brief flash of want, a little envious of Samantha's position, but she had been such an excellent third thus far that it only seemed fitting to reward her with something both Liara and Shepard knew she craved. Besides, she couldn't deny that she enjoyed the view, as well as the access Traynor had granted her.

She brought her hand to Samantha's swollen lips again and teased them apart, rubbing two fingers along the delicate flesh, searching for the most sensitive areas. She purposefully avoided the clitoris, remembering Samantha's bashful explanation of how she enjoyed being teased. She heard a muffled moan from the Specialist and explored further.

Liara had spent the past several years learning Shepard. She had memorized every inch of her Commander's body, and knew all the different ways she liked to be touched. Learning how to touch someone new was a little daunting, but also exciting. She enjoyed discovering all of the different reactions she could coax from Traynor. The most obvious difference was that Samantha preferred a slower, softer stroke. The first time Liara had tried to touch her, she had automatically adopted the same harsh, quick motion that made Shepard fall to pieces, and Samantha had winced in discomfort. Fortunately, Liara had noticed right away and adjusted accordingly.

It was also unusual to explore someone else's body without the help of the meld. Shepard had been her first sexual partner, and although Liara occasionally gave her orgasms without joining their minds, their sexual relationship was already established. With Traynor, everything was new and different. And Liara had to admit that, despite her small crush on Shepard, Samantha had been nothing but accommodating to both of them. She had accepted their limits without complaint, and had been more than happy to indulge a few of their shared fantasies.

Tilting her head to keep the water from spilling in her eyes, Liara let her eyes rove up and down Shepard's body. Her breasts bounced slightly as she rocked against Samantha's mouth, her hands clinging to the slick wall in a desperate attempt to support herself. Her breathing was fast and shallow, and even the steam of the shower wasn't enough to explain the deep flush spreading across her pale, freckled skin.

"Oh God," Shepard gasped. A tremor ran through her body. "Samantha, do that again – I – oh yes, that." Her hands slipped on the wall and she lowered one to thread her fingers through Samantha's hair. Traynor stared up at her and moaned, sucking Shepard's clit into her mouth once more and running her tongue over the tip. Her hands clutched at the strong, muscled thighs of the Commander. She had often fantasized about how Shepard might taste. None of her musings had come close to the actual experience.

Above her, Shepard looked to be on the verge of orgasm. She sucked harder, trying to concentrate solely on Shepard's pleasure. Liara, however, was making that extremely difficult for her. The asari's fingers moved with a careful grace, sliding up and down along her sensitive clit, pressing lightly, occasionally flaring with biotics and making her hips buck. Samantha redoubled her efforts with Shepard, lifting up and pulling the Commander's hips down closer to her.

"Samantha, I'm -" Shepard never finished. Her thighs twitched as her orgasm overcame her. Samantha continued to suck and lick, enjoying the feeling of the woman's contractions as she released. Once the tremors subsided, Shepard pulled herself off Samantha, kneeling beside her. Liara took the opportunity to turn her biotics on full-power, pressing her fingertips into Samantha's clit and rubbing in firm strokes. Samantha groaned and rocked her hips up before Liara's free hand anchored them in place.

"God, you're good with that tongue," Shepard panted, shifting closer to Liara. She pressed a kiss to the ball of Liara's shoulder, ignoring the water spraying over her face as she nuzzled her lover's neck. "I think both of us owe Specialist Traynor a well-deserved orgasm, don't you?"

"Oh, she has definitely earned it," Liara agreed, working her hand slightly faster between Samantha's legs. Since her mouth was no longer covered, the sounds of pleasure she was making echoed loudly in the confined space of the shower. "The two of you made me feel wonderful earlier, and I want to return the favor." The memory of Samantha's tongue pushing inside of her as Shepard had teased her clit made her shudder, and her fingers began vibrating faster.

Shepard stroked Traynor's abdomen with her wet palms, feeling her muscles twitch, and let her hands drift to the Specialist's hips out of habit. She paused for a moment to make sure her touch was welcome - Liara always enjoyed being held in place or pinned, but she wasn't sure whether Samantha felt the same. However, the firm hold only seemed to excite her more. "It was pretty amazing," Shepard agreed, remembering how desperate Liara had been to meld with her. "How many times have we come so far?"

"I've lost count," said Liara. "But I know that we have yet to return the favor to Samantha. And that's just not fair." She picked up the pace, trying to bring Samantha to orgasm. Liara found it exceedingly difficult to do so without the meld, but she knew her skills were not completely dependent on mindreading. She gave Shepard orgasms all the time without the union. But Samantha still hadn't come. She had to be at least a little worked up. "Shepard." Maybe a switch of tactics was in order. "My wrist is starting to ache. Could you…?"

Her Commander's eyes widened as she processed the request. "Oh. Yeah. Definitely. Is that okay with you?" she asked, looking at Samantha. The woman stared up at them with a strained expression. Liara kept stroking.

"I… oh, I… sure?"

As soon as Liara pulled her hand away, Shepard settled herself between Samantha's legs, a smug grin on her face. "You ready for this?" she asked. Liara groaned and rubbed her forehead.

Samantha smiled and wrapped her arms around Shepard's neck. "Of course, Commander. Though I'm not sure if you'll be able to –" Her words were cut off with a moan as Shepard pressed two fingers inside her.

"Nonsense," she said. "I can feel how wet you are. You'll come for me."

"I - I've never... God, that feels good... Never really been easy to get off," Samantha stammered, flushing slightly with embarrassment. "Not with a partner, anyway." She had warned Shepard and Liara about her temperamental orgasms shortly after they asked her to join them, but she had gotten the feeling that neither of them had really grasped what she was saying.

"But... but it really doesn't matter. I don't need to come to have... have a good... oh!" Traynor completely forgot what she had been trying to say as Shepard's fingers began curling upward, hitting a sensitive spot inside of her that made her eyes roll back in her head. She felt warm hands run along her sides, cupping both of her breasts, and realized that Liara had moved to hold her from behind as Shepard settled more comfortably between her legs, trying to find the rhythm that made her scream the loudest.

Samantha was overwhelmed. With skilled fingers filling her, a thumb grazing over her clit, warm hands kneading her breasts, and a hot mouth latched on to her neck, she didn't know which sensation to focus on. It was too much, and she writhed in Liara's arms, bucking against Shepard. Her jaw hung loose, and her eyes squeezed shut. She was so close... closer than she had ever been with anyone else without... without...

And yet it still was not close enough. She hovered on the edge, completely unable to go over, to achieve that final release. "I… Shepard, I can't," she said. Still, the Commander thrust into her.

"Yes you can," she said. "Tell us what you need. We'll do it." It was a point of pride to get Samantha off now. There was no way she was leaving Shepard's cabin unsatisfied.

"Oh, all right!" Traynor gasped. She pushed at Shepard. "But ease off. I can't think." She almost regretted the loss of warmth as Liara and Shepard backed away, and even whimpered as Shepard removed her talented fingers. It really was a shame. "I usually use something to… stimulate myself," she said.

"You mean like a vibrator?" Shepard asked.

Samantha blushed and looked away. "Yes, I suppose that is its primary function, now."

The Commander stood. "Where do you keep it? I'll go get it. I don't mind fucking you with a toy."

Samantha's eyes darted to the left. She couldn't look at Shepard or Liara's faces. "Well..."

Liara smiled and stroked the side of her arm, pressing another kiss to her exposed neck. "We have several toys in our drawer that might work. Or I could try and focus my biotics in my hand again, if you would prefer..."

"It's my toothbrush," Samantha blurted out.

There was a moment of silence. Then, as if on cue, the shower water turned cold. "Fucking shit," Shepard swore, clambering to her feet and nearly stepping on Traynor's head. "Sorry!" she said as she scrambled to turn off the water. "Anyway... did you just say something about your toothbrush?"

Samantha cleared her throat nervously, rubbing at the wet hair plastered to the back of her neck. With Liara's help, she sat up, and both of them climbed to their feet. "Er... yes?"

"You've been using your toothbrush as a vibrator?" Liara asked, a wrinkle of confusion forming in her brow. "Well, that explains why you were so eager to replace it after Shepard used it to break back in to the Normandy during the clone incident..."

"It's a Cision Pro Mark 4," Samantha muttered in her own defense. "Fifteen different vibration settings. It's just... really convenient. And I suppose I've gotten... used to it."

Shepard blinked a few times, trying to clear the water droplets out of her eyes. Did she really want to get Samantha off that badly? "Where is it?" Yes, yes she did.

Samantha looked over at her with a bewildered expression. Shepard seriously intended to fuck her with a toothbrush. She had thought informing the two of her dirty little secret would just make them give up, but apparently not. "In my bag. Why?"

Shepard walked out into the main cabin and began searching for clothes. "And where do you keep your bag?" She pulled on a pair of boxers and tugged a loose-fitting shirt over her head before walking to the elevator.

"It's down by my bunk in the crew quarters..." Samantha and Liara both lingered by the shower entrance. "You're not going to get it, are you?"

The hiss of the elevator doors opening answered her question. "I'll be right back!" Shepard called after them.

In unison, Liara and Samantha looked at each other, then at the doors as they closed behind Shepard's retreating form. Traynor gave Liara an awkward, sheepish smile. "Ahem. Well..."

Liara smirked, threading her fingers through the human's wet hair and guiding her towards the bed. "Well, I suppose it falls to me to keep you entertained while my bondmate is looking for that toothbrush." The way Liara's lips folded around the word 'entertained' made Samantha's muscles contract with want. Although her original crush had been on Shepard, Samantha was far from immune to Liara's charms, and would have leapt at the chance to sleep with her even if Shepard didn't want to be involved. The two of them together was a spectacular bonus. Samantha allowed herself to be pushed back onto the mattress, wet hair and all.

. . .

Tapping her foot impatiently, Shepard crossed and recrossed her arms over her loose shirt, watching the elevator slowly descend to the third level. Was the elevator always this slow? She had never noticed before. Idly, she rubbed at one of the bruises Liara had left on the back of her shoulder. She was lucky that her shirt covered most of it. Now, all she had to do was sneak into the crew quarters, grab Samantha's bag, and hurry back upstairs before Liara and Traynor had too much fun without her.

Finally, the elevator shuddered to a stop, and Shepard practically bounced on the balls of her feet as she waited for the doors to open. "Alright, Shepard, time to channel Kasumi. In and out before anyone notices. Most of them should be at their posts. Just a quick run past the bathrooms..."

The doors whooshed open. James Vega stood leaning against once of the metallic support beans. He glanced over and smiled at her. Too late to hide. "Hey Commander," he said. "How's it going?"

Accepting her fate, Shepard stepped out of the elevator, boxer shorts and all. "Uh, fine, James." She glanced around nervously. Where the hell were the crew quarters again?

"You looking for something?"

Shepard took a hesitant step to the left, then backed up. "Uh, yeah…" She turned to the right instead. "Just need to go grab it and I'll… be on my way."

"Cool." James pushed off the support beam and walked up to her. "Maybe I'll come with you. Things are kind of quiet around here right now." Shepard took a few more hesitant steps. Did she really need James knowing she was grabbing Samantha's stuff? "Hey, what's with the casual wear?" James asked.

"Didn't feel like putting on fatigues for a quick retrieval mission," she muttered.

"Well, I think you look good in boxers, Lola." James suddenly seemed to realize what he had just said, and gave Shepard a slightly awkward, embarrassed look. "Not that I mean anything by it..." Normally, Shepard found Vega's flirting somewhat amusing, particularly since both of them knew her interests lay firmly elsewhere, but right now, she was just eager to get Traynor's toothbrush and return to her quarters. She tried not to think about what Liara and Samantha were doing while she was down here making small talk.

"Of course you don't, Vega. Now, crew quarters!" Shepard had been to the crew quarters several times, particularly when Eve and Mordin had occupied the Medbay and ousted Dr. Chakwas, but she was so flustered that it took her a minute to find the right door. Fortunately, the room was mostly empty when she stepped inside, aside from an unconscious Westmoreland sprawled across one of the lower bunks.

Shepard looked frantically around the room, trying to figure out which of the beds was Traynor's. Some of the crewmembers had pictures posted on the walls near their bunks, but at first glance, she couldn't tell which belonged to the Specialist. She sighed and turned to James, realizing she would have to ask for help - and come up with an excuse.

"Which bunk is Traynor's, James?"

James frowned at her for a moment, looking slightly skeptical, but he pointed at an upper bunk near the snoring Private Westmoreland. "Rook's bunk is up there But why -"

"Rook?" Shepard interrupted.

"Only chess piece I know." James shrugged. "What exactly are you looking for, Commander?"

Shepard leapt for the bunk he gestured at and grabbed the duffle bag sitting on top. Before running out, she opened it to make sure she was grabbing Traynor's bag and not some other unfortunate crewmember's.

"Whoa. Is she in trouble or something?" James asked as she rifled through it.

Finally, she spotted the 6000-credit toothbrush nestled on the bottom, safely stowed in its case. "Yes! Oh, wait, no she's not in trouble at all. I just need to retrieve something… for her…" The more she spoke, the more she realized how strange she looked in that moment. James arched an eyebrow at her and took a step back. "I… should go," she said, zipping up the bag.

"Yeah. Whatever, Commander." James rubbed his neck and looked away. She could have sworn he blushed. "Have fun. I need to go… work out."

Shepard did not bother to linger and tease the poor guy. Instead, she swung the bag over her shoulder and walked as fast as she could from crew quarters to the elevator.

The ride back up to her cabin was even slower than the ride down, and Shepard tried not to fidget as she watched the elevator pass the second level. To pass the time, she dug through the duffel bag until she found the small case she had spotted earlier. She flipped it open, removing the sleek white toothbrush and palming it.

"Hmm," she said, staring down at it, "this little thing doesn't seem like it would pack much of a punch. But hey, as long as it works..."

Finally, the elevator shuddered to a halt, and she ran past the doors, swinging the duffel over her shoulder with one hand and brandishing the toothbrush with the other. As she stepped back inside the cabin, she dropped the bag and stared in awe at the sight before her. Liara's head was currently buried between Samantha Traynor's thighs, and judging by the sounds the Specialist was making, she was even more desperate than she had been in the shower.

When the bag hit the floor, Traynor turned her head and looked over at Shepard. She blinked some of the glassiness from her eyes, and the expression on her face as she saw the toothbrush in Shepard's hand could only be described as pained. Liara lifted her head and licked her lips, her chin covered in shimmering wetness. "You found it?"

"Mmhmm."

"Thank God," Traynor blurted out, her hips still bucking against thin air. "I'm so... so close. I just - I just need..."

Shepard flicked the toothbrush on, turning it to the highest setting just to be sure. "All right. This better work," she said, clambering onto the bed.

"If you give it to me, I can…" Traynor reached out for the device, but Shepard pulled it out of her reach and pushed her down on the bed.

"Not so fast. I want to see if I can actually do this." Liara moved aside so she could settle between Samantha's thighs once again. The whole handle of the toothbrush vibrated painfully against her palm. "Whoa. You sure this isn't actually a vibrator?" She nudged Samantha's legs apart a bit more before lowering the device between them.

"It works very – oh my, Shepard!" Her hips arched forward into the toothbrush. Liara crawled up next to her and brought a hand to one of her breasts, slowly caressing the skin as she began trailing kisses along Samantha's shoulder.

"You did so well earlier," Liara whispered into her neck. "Let us take care of you."

Samantha groaned, her back arching as she bucked into the vibrating end of the toothbrush. Shepard valiantly tried to follow the frantic movement of Traynor's hips, struggling to keep the toothbrush pressed against her. Liara took pity on Shepard and helped by sliding a hand onto Samantha's abdomen, holding her gently in an effort to keep her still. "Just relax," she whispered, nipping at the human's ear.

Traynor noticed that Liara didn't look particularly relaxed herself. Her eyes had become glossy, endless black pools. For a moment, Traynor wondered what it would be like to experience the meld. She had never been with an asari before, and the three of them had agreed that Liara's melds would be reserved for Shepard.

With a deep, shaking breath, Traynor looked down between her legs so that she could watch Shepard. The Commander was smiling as she rubbed the toothbrush in teasing circles, experimenting with variations in pressure. She looked entirely too pleased with herself, and Samantha bit down on her lower lip, her dark hair sticking to one warm cheek. She was close, closer than she had ever been while someone else was in the room. Samantha had slept with a handful of women during her life, and she had always made sure they left her bed satisfied, but she had never told any of them about the toothbrush.

"God, I can see you twitching. You really like this, don't you?" Shepard said, continuing to tease her with the handle, trailing it up and down between her folds. Samantha whimpered and thrashed, but tried to keep her hips somewhat still so that she wouldn't miss any of the stimulation. "Tell us what you need."

It took several moments to find her words, but eventually, Traynor managed a high-pitched, desperate plea. "More!"

Shepard teased her entrance, slipping two fingers inside of her without any resistance. Meanwhile, the hand on her abdomen trailed down, and Liara's fingers peeled apart her outer lips, pulling back the hood of her clit and exposing the sensitive tip so that Shepard could press right against...

Several things happened at once. Traynor found herself screaming into Liara's mouth as the asari kissed her, swallowing her cries. Shepard kept thrusting. The blunt end of the toothbrush vibrated against her swollen, exposed clit. And then she came all over Liara's hand, Shepard's fingers, and the handle of her Cision Pro Mark 4.

As her body shuddered, Shepard continued to tease her with the vibrating handle. She groaned and arched her hips as Liara continued to stroke her shuddering body. The asari trailed kisses along her jaw, enjoying the way she twitched with her release. "I… can't believe you did that," Samantha gasped.

"Mmm," Shepard hummed. "And we're going to make you do it again." She pressed down harder, and Samantha yelped.

Her hips arched once again. It was true, she still felt completely wound up, but she did not know if Shepard and Liara were capable of giving her another orgasm. She had always struggled with multiples, but it seemed they were determined to keep her pinned until they had thoroughly worn her out.

Liara straddled her hips, grinding down against the muscles in her stomach, and Samantha moaned at the feeling of wet heat rubbing against her skin. Liara bent over and kissed her again, pressing her lips against Traynor's and drawing forth moans with practiced strokes of her tongue. "You know you want to come," she whispered as she broke away, dragging her lips along Samantha's jaw. She licked the outer shell of Samantha's ear before nipping at the lobe.

"I've never... you both... Yes!" Traynor shouted, thrashing against her two tormenters. She sobbed when Shepard pulled away the toothbrush, but Liara's weight prevented her from bucking her hips.

"Hmm... Would you like a turn at this, sweetheart?" Shepard asked, kneeling next to Liara and offering her the handle. Liara smirked at Samantha as she took it, sliding back down the Specialist's body. She paused to give Shepard a long, deep kiss before settling between Traynor's legs.

"What are you going to do while I use this?" Liara asked, parting Samantha's outer lips with her fingers again so that she could run the handle of the toothbrush up and down between them.

Shepard thought about it for a moment. "Think there's room for both of us between her legs?"

"I don't see why not."

Samantha shuddered, clutching the bedsheets as she tried to figure out what Shepard and Liara were plotting.

"Good. Scoot over."

The next thing Samantha Traynor knew, Shepard's lips were tugging at her clit and Liara was pushing the handle of the toothbrush deep inside of her, making stars explode behind her eyes. "Oh, yes!" She tried to angle her hips up, seeking more of the pleasure, but Shepard anchored her body to the bed with a low growl as she continued sucking. When she tried moving her hips again, Shepard's grip tightened.

"Keep still," she ordered, lifting her mouth for a moment. "We are going to make you come again, and you are going to let us, do I make myself clear?"

Samantha had to swallow a moan. She did not want to admit that Shepard's commanding tone sent a jolt of pleasure through her. "Yes, ma'am," she said, her voice husky with want. She almost laughed when Shepard's fingers twitched against her, but all of her thoughts were blotted out once Shepard's mouth returned to her clit.

Meanwhile, Liara tried angling the head of the brush a number of ways as she slid it in and out, almost as if in search of something. As soon as it caught against the spot her fingers had found earlier, Samantha cried out. "There!" she gasped. "Right there!"

Her muscles tightened and she drew in ragged, shallow breaths. She was close, so close to a second mind-shattering orgasm. She looked down and saw Shepard staring up at her with hungry, lust-filled eyes and could not take it anymore.

"I'm -" she whimpered. "I'm -" Her jaw went slack as her body found release once again. She pulsed around the head of the vibrating brush, and her clit twitched against Shepard's tongue. She reached a hand down and threaded it through the Commander's hair, rolling her hips forward as she rode out her orgasm.

Eventually, Samantha smiled and relaxed her grip on Shepard, falling back onto the pillow behind her head. She managed to get a few calming breaths in before she realized that Shepard and Liara hadn't stopped what they were doing. "Oh no, you're going to - to make me... to make me..." It was almost too much, almost unbearable, but she couldn't bring herself to make them stop.

Shepard's lips didn't release their seal around her clit. She continued lashing the sensitive bud with her tongue, and Liara kept pushing the blunt handle of the toothbrush against the sensitive spot just inside of her. "Again, love?" she whispered, running her fingers through Shepard's hair and briefly caressing the back of Samantha's hand.

Reluctantly, Shepard pulled away from her prize. "Again," she growled, biting the inside of Traynor's thigh before returning to her task with even more enthusiasm. Samantha suddenly realized that she didn't really have a say in whether she was going to come again or not. Shepard, Liara, and her poor, straining body had already decided for her.

"Oh God, please..." she managed to gasp, bucking and pulsing as Liara continued thrusting in and out of her. By some miracle, Shepard's lips managed to stay wrapped around her clit. Before she realized what was happening, she came for a third time, riding Liara's hand, twitching in Shepard's mouth, and clutching desperately at the handle of the toothbrush.

Finally, after her contractions had subsided, Shepard and Liara pulled away. Shepard clambered up her body before collapsing in a heap next to her, while Liara carefully pulled the toothbrush out of her. She kept pressing buttons in hopes that one would shut it off, but kept failing. Traynor reached up with a shaky hand. "Here, I've got that," she said. Liara passed it over and she switched the toothbrush off, turning it over to examine the damage from their sex marathon. She paused. "Shepard, where did you find this?"

"In your bag," the Commander muttered, her face buried in a pillow.

"In the side pocket or the main compartment?"

"Main compartment."

Shepard propped herself on her elbows while Liara settled in on Traynor's other side. Unwilling to give up her connection with Shepard, she took her Commander's hand and laced their fingers together on top of Samantha's stomach. "Is something the matter?" she asked as she ran her thumb over Shepard's knuckles.

"This is the wrong toothbrush," said Traynor.

"What?" asked Shepard. "But it's the Cision Pro Mark 4."

"Exactly," said Traynor. "I have two. One to masturbate with and one to brush my teeth. You didn't think I…"

"What? No!" exclaimed Shepard. "Well – maybe. I… I don't know." The Commander crossed her arms and buried her face in the pillow once more. "I'll buy you a new one… again," she groaned.

Seeing her lover's frustration, Liara ran a hand over Shepard's forearm, stroking the taut muscles. "It's all right, love. I'm sure Samantha enjoyed herself enough to overlook the small mishap."

"It was really my fault," said Samantha, patting the Commander's arm as well. "I should have told you I had two. I was just so wound up, I guess I forgot."

Shepard still kept her face tucked away. "You said it was six thousand credits?" she asked.

Samantha blushed as Liara kissed the side of her neck and squeezed Shepard's hand. "Six thousand credits well spent," she murmured.

Snuggled between two warm bodies, Traynor felt surprisingly peaceful. "Shepard? Liara?" She turned her head to look at one, then the other. "Thanks. I've never... well... told anyone about the toothbrush before. I mean, I've had girlfriends, but I was always too embarrassed, so..."

Liara looked horrified. "You poor thing," she whispered, drawing patterns over Traynor's stomach. "Shepard and I are flattered that you felt comfortable enough to tell us."

On her other side, Shepard tilted Traynor's chin up and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Don't worry about it. Remember what I said at the tournament? My shower is for winners only. And you, Traynor, are definitely a winner, even if by some miracle you had lost the competition. Besides, it's kinda sexy... knowing we gave you your first orgasms with someone else."

Liara heaved an exasperated sigh. "Shepard..."

"Well, it is!"

Samantha laughed and tilted her head back into the pillow, trying to ignore Shepard's light nips along her jaw. "Honestly, I didn't think your shower invitation included a sexy threesome when you made that joke," she mused. "Though I will admit the thought did cross my mind while I was working through some of the tougher strategy against T'Sousza…"

"Yeah, you really beat the pants off her," said Shepard, grinning as she remembered the look of shock on the stuck-up asari's face when Traynor destroyed her.

Liara rolled her eyes and draped a comforting arm over Traynor's midsection. "Samantha, make sure you tell your next lover about the toothbrush. If she won't accommodate you, she doesn't deserve you."

"Yeah, and pick one that will give you a free pass to play with us once in a while."

"Shepard!" Liara reached over Samantha to slap Shepard's head.

Traynor ignored the minor scuffle taking place on top of her. "You mean I've earned a repeat performance?" she asked, unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Definitely," said Shepard, sitting up and running her hand down Samantha's leg. "In fact, our next repeat can be right now. You wanna help me show Liara how well that toothbrush works?"

Liara's eyes widened, and she scooted back slightly on the bed as Samantha and Shepard looked at her with identical predatory expressions. She blushed and opened her mouth to offer her opinion, but didn't have time to get any words out before she found herself tackled by two very warm, very enthusiastic humans.


End file.
